Loki prolomí čtvrtou zeď
by Keta97
Summary: Autor chtěl psát FrostIron. Loki nesouhlasil. (Czech version of Loki breaks the Fourth Wall)


_Stáli v pevném objetí. Drželi se a vzájemně se hřáli v chladném nočním vzduchu. Loki vlastně nepotřeboval zahřát, protože mohl vydržet mnohem víc, ale bylo to příjemné. Uvědomil si, že se v rukou tohoto muže cítí v bezpečí. Ani si nedokázal vzpomenout, kdy se naposledy cítil v bezpečí. Kdy neměl pocit, že ho celý svět pronásleduje. _

_Vzhlédl. Hnědé oči na něj hleděly s láskou a pochopením, kterým se žádné jiné nevyrovnaly. Uvědomil si, že musí něco říct. Že něco _chce_ říct._

_„Tony Starku," zašeptal Loki. „Miluju tě."_

„Ne!" vyhrkl sotva okamžik poté. „Ne, nemiluju!"

_Nebo to si alespoň přál udělat, ale nemohl, protože věděl, že by lhal. Miloval Starka celým svým srdcem a už to nemohl dál zapírat._

_Tony se usmál a naklonil se blíž k jeho uchu: „Taky tě miluju."_

„Ty mě taky ne," odsekl Loki a pokusil se mu uniknout.

_Ale Iron Man nevěděl o jeho vnitřním monologu a jeho souboj si spletl s třesením se zimou, takže neuvolnil sevření. _

_„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se a pohlédl hluboko do těch překrásných zelených očí._

Zelené oči se obrátily v sloup. Loki se neobtěžoval na otázku odpovědět. Místo toho se rozplynul do vzduchu a objevil se pár kroků daleko od Tonyho.

_Stark na něj pohlédl, zmatený a podrážděný: „Co to zase děláš?"_

„No, tohle je spíš o tom, co děláš _ty_."

_Tony měl pocit, že ta slova nebyla určena přesně jemu, i když věděl, že musela být, protože v okolí nikdo jiný nebyl._

„Nemusíš nic říkat – vím přesně, co to je. Nebo spíš _bylo_, před tím než jsem převzal kontrolu."

_„Loki, o čem to mluvíš?" Tony začínal být zoufalý. Ničemu nerozuměl. Ještě před chvílí bylo všechno v pořádku a teď tohle. Udělal něco špatně?_

„Ach, prosím, přestaň se snažit." Loki zněl znuděně.

_„To po mě nemůžeš chtít. Nikdy se ti nepřestanu snažit pomoct! Jen mi trochu napověz nebo tak něco a já to pochopím... nějak, snad. Udělal jsem něco? Nebo jsem něco řekl? Nebo se to nějak váže k tvojí tragické minulosti?"_

„Ok, budu prostě předpokládat, že ses už přestal snažit, protože tohle bylo fakt zoufalý." Na okamžik se odmlčel, pak dodal: „Jestli ses ještě nepřestal snažit, pak teda sakra... to je mi tě _skoro _líto."

_„Loki! Prosím, pověz mi, co se děje!" Bůh zavřel oči, jako by ho bolelo, když to slyšel._

Otevřel je o okamžik později: „Vlastně to byl takový můj malý experiment. Objevoval jsem alternativní vesmíry a podařilo se mi kontaktovat některá svá alternativní já." Krátká pauza, pak: „Tady to začne být na tvůj smrtelný mozek moc složité a matoucí. Postačí, když budeš vědět, že teď vím, že když někdo z jiné říše začne psát příběh o mně nebo o komkoli z nás, vytvoří vesmír. Ale ne kompletní, jenom takový, jaký příběh pokryje. A pak je pro mé skutečné já nesmírně jednoduché převzít kontrolu nad jedním z mých alternativ a zajistit jim, kupříkladu, lepší budoucnost. Protože Iron Man? Vážně?"

_Tony jen tiše zíral._

„Jasně, může to být horší – nemám tušení, jak by někdo mohl vůbec přijít na mě a Thora... Jo, to je fakt nechutný. Ale proč by sis pro všechno na světě myslel, že bych se kdy mohl zamilovat do _něj_?" Ukázal na Starka, který už nadále nepředstíral, že jsou mu ta slova určena.

Když promluvil, už to nebyl Tony Stark, i když to tak i nadále vypadalo a znělo: „Zatraceně, Loki! Proč je tak těžké psát o tobě fanfiction?!"

Bůh se usmál: vyhrál, konečně.

„To proto, že jsem o tolik chytřejší než ty," odpověděl klidně.

„Ale já měl tenhle příběh naplánovaný tak krásně!" vykřikl autor.

„Ale očividně ne dostatečně realisticky. Realitu vidíš právě teď před sebou."

Autor, skrz postavu Tonyho Starka, si povzdechl a začal neklidně přecházet: „Nebylo to nereálné! Věnoval jsem pozornost všem emocím. Vaše láska měla čas zaklíčit, bylo to hluboké a vášnivé a..."

„A přesně něco, co bych nikdy, za žádných okolností, neudělal kdykoli před, během nebo po našem souboji."

Tony mávnul rukou: „To jen tak říkáš. Samozřejmě, že bys to teď nepřiznal..."

„To je další věc. Nikdy bych nic nepřiznal někomu, koho můžu i jenom trochu považovat za nepřítele. Nikdy bych nepřiznal žádné city a nikdy bych mu neřekl nic o své _tragické minulosti_, jak jsi to dramaticky nazval."

Stark se zastavil a pohlédl na něj. Autor se uličnicky usmál.

„Ale užíval sis to."

„To tedy rozhodně ne," odpověděl Loki, překvapený, že by se to vůbec autor opovážil navrhnout. „Snažil jsem se najít způsob, jak ti zkazit tu tvojí ubohou zábavu."

„Proč jinak by ses rozhodl do toho vložit teprve po svém přiznání? Zbytek příběhu ti nevadil."

Loki na něj dlouho a upřeně hleděl. Pak zavrtěl hlavou a přezíravě odpověděl: „Byl jsem ochoten snést tu část, kdy mě prakticky uctíval. Jenom ta část, kdy _já_ začnu uctívat _jeho_ je špatně."

„Neuctíval tě, byl do tebe zamilovaný. V tom je rozdíl," opravil ho autor bezděčně, zatímco přemýšlel nad jeho slovy. „Takže by ti nevadilo, kdybych...?"

„Vadilo," přerušil ho Loki pevně. „Píšeš hrozně. Možná bys mohl světu udělat laskavost a přestat? A ocenil bych, kdybys už nikdy nenapsal příběh o mně. Mám víc než dost problémů ve skutečném světě, nemám čas na zachraňování svých ubohých alternativních já z těchhle nechutných situací, do kterých jsou stavěni."

Autor na něj okamžik mlčky hleděl, se zamračením na Starkově tváři. Když promluvil, jeho hlas zněl jemně, zastíněný žalem a výčitkou.

„Víš, že tyhle tvoje alternativní já jsou tady šťastnější, než jsi ty tam, ve skutečném světě, viď?"

Loki na něj chladně pohlédl. Neodpověděl. Po chvíli zmizel v záblesku své magie.

_Tony Stark stál sám a opuštěný uprostřed temné, chladné noci. Cítil, jak se mu do očí hrnou slzy, ale řekl si, že to je jen kvůli větru._

„Copak by tě zabilo, kdybys alespoň na chvíli přestal být tak sentimentální?" zašeptal mu někdo do ucha. Obrátil se a spatřil Lokiho, který si ho prohlížel s otráveným výrazem ve tváři.

_„Páni, vážně jsem ti na to na chvíli skočil," zasmál se Tony._

Loki se ušklíbl: „A takhle ukončíš kapitolu? Přísahám, že i Chitauri umí psát líp než ty."

* * *

**Pozn. I když jde s největší pravděpodobností o "autorku", zachovala jsem verzi, kdy o autorovi mluvím v mužském rodě. Mějte tedy na paměti, že i přes veškeré náznaky je autor entita bez jakýchkoli pevně stanovených vlastností, tedy i bez pohlaví.**


End file.
